The Biometry Core of the Northeast Center for Research to Reduce Oral Health Disparities will provide support to the component research projects of the Center, including pilot projects, in the areas of study design, data collection strategies, examiner training and calibration, data management, and data analysis. We will also work with the Center's Administrative and Clinical & Community Liaison Cores to ensure that the results of the Center's work are readily available to other investigators and also the general public, by developing an information dissemination plan, including creating a web-enabled database for the cores and projects. We will also assist the Training & Career Development Core in its work with students and trainees to ensure that they have the required training in research methodology and data analysis to prepare them to become independent investigators. In particular, we will give special effort to mentoring new investigators as they develop pilot project proposal for support by the Center.